Everything i'v wanted
by MizzKLUTZ101
Summary: B&E ,grew up next door to each other.Bella is completely in love and Edwards also but still confused as to why he's sticking around with tanya ...Nerdella and jockward X Lemons .1st fic diff summary
1. In Love and Confusion

**Well hi :P im MizzKLUTZ 101 ...so ya this is my fist fic and I DONT OWN ANY THING THATS FOR THE GREAT STEPHENIE TO TAKE CREDIT FOR (Lucky duck) *sigh*...anyways im not much of a writer but it's still fun to do i hope u enjoy it**

**and don't be afraid to tell me what i could do to make this better :) **

* * *

CHAPTER 1

**BPOV**

It was a Friday night and i was yet again at home doing homework . I'v never been popular or the 'it girl' im a geek ,student of the year (**three yrs in a row) **and the total opposite of Edward Cullen's girlfriend. You see me and Edward have bin friends since we were four ,were neighbors and our mothers work together so we were always with each other .

We'd hang out me him and his little sister Alice shes two years younger then us . He also has a older brother named Emmett who just left for collage this year with his girlfriend Rosalie Hale the Hales moved here two years ago Rosalie is Emmett's age and her younger brother Jasper is my age witch is 18. He's always had a thing for Alice but wouldn't do anything because Edward is his best friend. OH did i mention im in love with Edward since i was 13 i new i loved him he was always a great friend-

I was cut mid thought when my phone vibrated, i opend it seeing it was Edward i smiled:

**Hey im at Tyler's ****party**** and noticed ur not here :'( -E**

I smiled and wrote back.

**Ya i have lots of Studying to do sry :( -B**

30 SECONDS LATER.

**I WISH U WERE HERE :) -E**

I blushed and quickly wrote back.

**Aren't u with Tanya :S -B**

Tanya is Edwards girlfriend and cheercaptain tall strawberry blond hair amazing body rich and a HUGE BITCH who doesn't deserve Edward well to me noone dose.

**Ya i am but shes being annoying :( cant u come to the party plzzzzzzz u could hang with me :) -E**

I was suprised he wanted me there so badly it made my heat jump and my stomach start to tingle

**You want me the ''biggest Nerd'' to hang with u what will ur friends think ? :O -B**

Immediately after i sent the message i got one back.

**:( Ur not a nerd Bella ur just a pretty girl with brains something i would die for my girlfriend to have :P and i don't care what my friends think ur my friend to also as Jasper's and Alices' :D -E**

I smiled . Edward would always flirt like this to tease me ,

**I'm sry Edward im gonna stay home ill come by tomorrow to see ya k ill ttyl im gonna go to bed :) -B**

I closed my books and slid them under my bed and fixed my sheets i already put my PJ's on befor i started to study . My phone vibrated again and i signed.

**FINE :'( u better come over tomorrow we'll hang out k just me and you, Alice is sleeping over Angela's tonight so come over in the morning bye Bella sweet dreams :) -E**

I smiled to my self i didn't write anything back i just closed my phone and placed it on my bed side table i turned off my lamp and rolled over snuggling my pillow i closed my eyes to dream of only one thing EDWARD.

**EPOV**

After i waited for Bella to reply to my last text .She didn't so i guessed she already had went to sleep . I liked Bella i really did but it was always hard to communicate with her without people talking.I truly don't give a fuck what people say but she does and i don't want to make it hard for her . I'm captain of the football team and shes the book worm My girl friend was Tanya Denali Captain of the cheer team and Bella's never even had a boyfriend that i new of .

I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall i was leaning on watch people dance to some new popular song . I looked to my right seeing Tanya flirting with some guy OFCORSE , i really don't no why im still with her is it because im captain of the football team and shes captain of the cheer team , or was it because she gives a frigen good blow job.

I never know what im doing with here im still a virgin not ready to give that up yet but i still fool around alot , Tanya's not a virgin that i no she told me she lost it to Mike Newton , I always hated that fucker.

I signed again and decided it was time to make my appearance to Tanya and her new eye candy.

"Tanya what the fuck are you doing " i questioned.

" what im just talking Eddie" she said easily , Why am i with her again ...oh ya cheer captain blow jobs got it.

" Well it looks like your flirting im your boyfriend not your toy" i said angry now.

" ooh cheer up baby i was just mingling" she said as the guy she was talking to walked away.

" can u just stick to one guy that guy being me " i said calmly.

" aw yes baby let me make it up to u lets go to the bathroom and i could show u how much u love my mouth" And there it was reason number two as to why were together

I let out a breath i didn't no i was holding and nodded. She grabbed my hand and pushed me through the crowd of dancing people and into a bathroom , once the door was closed she slammed me up against the door and attacked my mouth . I shoved my toung in her mouth and felt her up, she slowly slid down my body cupping my erection and rubbing me through my jeans, i moaned at the feeling.

" ah baby your so hard for me " Tanya said while unbuttoning my pants and unzipin them she then pulled me out . I moan when she put me in her mouth and i moaned loud

" ah fuck " i screamed as she sucked me hard . All to soon i was panting and and climaxing into her hot mouth.

she slowly descended back up to me and kissed me . We made out for 15 mins befor we left the bathroom , it was now 1:34 am and i had to get home , i told Tanya i was leaving and asked is she needed a ride but she said she would get on with Jessica so i kissed her and left walking to my Volvo.

20 mins later i was in my drive way . I walked out of the car and looked up at the house beside mine all the lights were off i looked at Bella's window witch was right across my bedroom window her light was off and i smiled " sweet dreams Bella" i said to myself while staring at her window.

I walked into my house trying to be as quiet as possible and walked to my room . I changed into my pj's and climbed into bed . I closed my eyes thinking about Bella and how beautiful she was she was the only person i was really myself around when im with her i feel like i don't have to pretend to be something im not im my self and she likes me for who i am .

When im with her im not Edward Cullen football product or Edward Cullen Tanya's Hot boyfriend , Im just Edward Cullen that's it no title . All i no is I'm in love with Isabella Swan and she probably thinks im just a jock .

I rolled over waiting for sleep to take control , i couldn't wait till tomorrow when i could spend time with Bella.

* * *

**...okkkkkk well thats the first chapter and i would like to say TA-DA lol ok well i hoped u enjoyed it keep in mind its my first fanfic .. ;) **

**Also i would love for u guys to review :)**

**till the next Chapter :) 3 **

**-Klutz101**


	2. Our day Together

**ok so im done chapter 2 sry it took so long i moved and didnt have internet for a while , but now i do :) so ya i already did this chapter and it was much longer and in my opinion it was better then this version but you see my computer thought it would be a good idea to reastart by it self causing the chapter to delete because i didnt say it . but anyways here ya go..**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the smell of eggs i smiled and rolled over looking at the time it was 10:06 am . I got up deciding that i was gonna take a quick shower eat then head to Edwards house.

I walked to my closet looking for clothes i picked up a plain white-t and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a army green sweater , i slipped on my converse and walked down stairs to the kitchen where my mother was setting my plate on the table .

"Good morning mom" i greeted her with a hug she was already dressed for work .

"Good morning sweetie how did u sleep " she questioned

"Fine thanks umm mom you work today ..and wheres dad " i asked

" oh your father went fishing and Esme asked me if i could go with her to see a new condo she is designing she asked for my opinion in the style" she answered while siting at the table eating.

Esme's Edwards mom of course.

After we were done eating i helped my mom clear the table then we walked to the door i told her during breakfast that i was going over the Cullen house to hang out with Edward. I walked up to the house my mother telling me to let esme no she will be waiting in the car , i rang the door bell and opend was Esme looking beautiful as always.

" Oh hello bella how are you honey " she asked while sliping on her heels

" I'm fine thanks my mom is waiting for you in the car " i said

" OK honey" she said as she walked past me " please lock up honey Edwards in his room still asleep go wake him up for me darling and tell him i said bye" she said while getting into my mothers car, I nodded and walked into the house and locked the door behind me . After i stepped in i removed my converse and looked around ...it was always so clean and smelled so good all the time . I walked up the stairs to Edwards room .

First i knocked on the door no answer then i opend it slowly and wispherd

"Edward" i said while stepping in his room iv bin in here befor but i was different when Edward was still asleep. His room wasn't much just a big screen TV leather couch with stacks of games then a huge shelf filled with music then his bed against the wall. My breathing hitched when i seen Edward laying there all spread out his hair a mess and his lips slitly open.

I walked closer and put my hand on his shoulder and shook him slowly.

"Edward wake up " i said quietly, he grouned and rolled over

" Come on Edward " i said shaking harder

" Go away " he mumbled

" No its not nice to invite someone over and be asleep while there here so wake up " i said louder

" ugh sorry " he said roller over he slowly opend his eye reviling deep emeralds , then he smirked

"Hey im happy you came over sorry i went to bed kinda late last night.. what time is it" He asked while rubbing his eyes . I glanced over to his digital clock and said

"11:24 am so are you going to get up :i questioned while i sat on the edge of his bed''

''ugh ya " he said groggily i moved a step back so he could get up from the bed. When he sat up the blanket that was covering his chest fell to his waist , i quickly blushed and looked to the white carpet on the ground.

'' What are you blushing at '' Edward asked as i herd him get off the bed and walk towards me , i quickly shrugged and kept my eyes on th carpet.

''nothing i dont know'' i said quickly trying to get him to just drop it.

''then look at me '' He said smugly

when i raised my head i was face to face with his well built chest cavities i blushed an even darker red and looked back to the white carpet

''Bella dose me being half naked bother you '' he asked through a chuckle.**( ok i no thats originaly Jacob Blacks line but i think its hotter when Edward says it XD)**

''psht NO? '' i said loudly keeping my eyes on the carpet.

'' Then what so interesting about my carpet because it clerly has your undivided attention'' he said chuckleing

''Bella your so cute When you blush''he put is right had under my chin lifting it so i was looking into his deep green eyes , He gently rubed my cheeks causing them to go a darker red

''There you are beautiful''he said causing my heart to speed up . I laughed without humor he thinks im beautiful.

'' Why are you laughing''he asked confused.

'' Because you called me beautiful''i said in a whisperd tone.

'' and thats funny'' he asked

'' well ya i-i mean b-because im not bea-beautiful'' i said stumbleing like an idiot. he just smirked and moved away to his dresser and pulled on a wife beater and looked at me

''well im hungry how 'bout you'' he asked walking to his door and waiting for my answere.

''uhh no i already ate but i could make you something if you'd like '' i questiond following close behind

'' really sure what can you make'' he asked as we made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen

'' what ever you like '' i answerd standing by the refrigerator waiting on his reply.

'' how about pancakes'' he asked smiling

''ok do you have the pancake mix'' i asked as i got out a bowl from the cupboards

''huh no'' he frowned.

'' Thats ok i have some at my place ill go get some 'kay'' i said as i was walking to the front to put on my converse

'' i could come with you'' he said walking behind me.

'' i live just next door Edward i think i could make it on my own'' i said opening the front door

''ok oh and bella'' he said as i was just about to walk down the stairs from the porch and i turned around .

'' yes''i said

'' you truly are beautiful'' he said then he stepped back in side and shut the door. I smiled and walked to my house to get pancake mix so i could make pancakes for the love of my life but only if he new.

* * *

**ok so im done... next chapter will be fun i hope lol i should have the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow morning so ya review and te****ll me wat ya think :)**

**MizzKlutz 3**


	3. WAR! and Alice and Jasper ?

**wOW Wats it bin two months im sooo sry i never updated but heres the story ...(story mode) I was walking from skool with my best friend and we were crossing the steet (ok we were j-waliking :( ) and we waited till the cars stoped for us when they did we started walking forward BUT OUT OF NO WERE A CAR COMES and speeds right at us so i grap my friend and push her out of the way but when i pushed her out of the way i triped in front of the car and GOT HIT :( SERIOUSLY the car skreetched and hit me i fell i broke my arm in three places and got a concution the stupid loser gets out of his car ant starts yelling at me AT ME AND IM ON THE FLOOR CRYING MY EYES OUT IN PAIN SO so my bes friend walkes up To the dude and tells him off sayin stuff i never new she could say so ya some lady called the police and the dude was takin in and i was sent to the hospital (i hate hospitals by the way i have a weird fobia with them) so ya i was freaking out bout the hospital but went but not without a fight (sry mr perimedic dude ) long story short ... i got a cast just got it taken off yesterday and ya me and my best friend are cloeser then ever but she annoys the crap out of me with omg u saved my life speech :P shes goes on about if it wasn't for u i would be the one hurt BLAH BLAH BLAH ANYWAYS... i came on the computer and was like im gonna write :P so hear it is my arm still hurts but hey at least you guys got a new chapte out of it :P**

**i hope u guys enjoy it and im NEVER GOIN TO J-WALK AGAIN ! :_**

* * *

After i got the pancake mix i made my way back over to Edward's. I crossed the lawn

and walked up the porch and opend the door noticing it was unlocked for me

i made my way into the kitchen after disgarding my shoes. Edward was siting on a stool waiting for me

'' 'bout' time you got here i thought you weren't gonna come back'' he said while sliding off the stool.

'' I was gone for a whole minute'' i said while pouring the pancake mix in the boul.

'' Do you need any help you could tell me what to do and i'll do it'' Edward spoke from beside me .

_if only it were that easy if i told you to strip naked for me would you do it ?_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. '' Is that a No then ?'' Edward asked starring at me intently. I realized then that he thought i shook my head because he thought i didn't want his help,I sighned and spoke.

'' Umm you could help if you like u could start by mixing everything together '' i said while looking for the pancake pan . After i found it i put it on the stove and set the tempature while i was getting a spatula i felt something wet and goey hit the right side of my face then start to slide down to my neck . I turned to Edward and seen he was holding up a spoon with pancake mix on it sporting a huge ass smirk .

''Did you just flick pancake mix at me ? '' I questioned even though i knew the answere.

'' Uhh maybe '' he spoke with a chuckel. I walked up to him causeing him to move a step back i dipped the spatula i was still holding into the boul of pancake mix and wiped it at his face. It landed on his forhead and half in his hair ; surprise was writin all over his face.

'' BELLA YOUR SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT !'' he yelled while walking up to me and sticking his hand in the boul and whipping the mix all over my neck and shirt, And thats how it began.

We had a war pancake mix flying eveywhere contertops .floor my clothes Edwards clothes his hair, my hair and we just couldn't stop laughing it was the most fun i'd had in months.

" OMIGOD WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING !'' a high pitched voice yelled from the kitchen door way causeing Edward and I to stop what we where doing my hand mind hair and Edwards hand in the boul of pancake mix. Alice was at the door annoyince and amusement on her face

'' Uhh Edward started it '' i said uruptly causeing Edward to shoot me a death glair.

'' Did not '' He spoke sounding like a child witch mde me laugh and him scole

'' I dont care who started it you guys made a mess and look at your clothes Bella and your hair it looks awful'' she said looking right at me .

'' She's right Bella you do look like crap '' Edward spoke trying to hold his laughter

'' WELL! you dont look any better Edward " Alice spoke

'' HA!'' i yelled in Edwards face whitch he then stuck his tounge out

'' You guys are so immature , and im the young one . Im going to my room this better be cleaned up by the time i come back down'' she said with seriousness in her voice . She then walked away shakeing her head.

''Well so much for the pancakes'' Edward spoke like nothing just happend i scold at him and started to wipe down the counter.

'' Ill go get the mop and bucket ok'' He said while walkin down to the basment . as he started to walk the phone rang and he yelled telling me to answere it .

I walked over to the phone and the caller ID said it as jasper i went to pick it up . When i was about to say 'hello' i herd that alice already picked it up.

'' O im so happy you called i miss you'' Alice spoke

'' i missed you to i had a great time last night did Edward suspect anything you told him you were goin to Angela's right '' Jasper asked ,_wait Alice did go to Angela's right? _O MAN i should hang up like right now i was about to untill i herd Alice's answere.

'' Ya he thinks i went to her house he has no idea i slept over at yours " WHAT ! ALICE WAS AT JASPERS LAST NIGHT .

'' Okay good are you going to tell him about us?'' he questioned ._what does he mean us THEIR TOGETHER !_

'' no i think we should wait till i turn seventeen i think he'll be less mad then '' Alice spoke sure of herself. Shes only sixteen and jaspers eighteen turning nine-teen in a month.

'' Ya okay that sounds good , um do you um regret last night '' Jasper asked not to sure what her answere might be _. o mi gosh what does he mean last night what were they doing ._

_''No_ i dont im happy i did it with you it was my first time and it was perfect '' Alice said i could hear the smile in her voice . _WHAT ALICE AND JASPER HAD SEX ! OMIGOSH EDWARD IS GOING TO KILL JASPER OMIGOD OMIGOD HANG UP NOW HANG UP NOW ! _i internaly yelled at myself.

'' It was my first time too and it was the best first time ever'' He spoke happily , on Jaspers end i herd his name being called .

'' O' Alice baby i gotta go my mom's calling me ill call you later '' he said

'' ok sure I Love you Jazz '' she spoke in a soft voice

'' i love you too ali '' he said befor i herd the lined end on both sides . I stood in the kitchen with wide eyes the cordless phone still stuck to me ear . I was pulled out of my trance when i herd a gasp

i turned to my right to see Alice starring at the phone at my ear and my shocked expression

'' UHH bella i could explain i s-swear i-i umm '' she said looking like she was going to cry ..

'' Alice i think we should talk '' i said pressing off on the phone and placeing it on the counter.

'' talk about what '' Edward asked walking into the room wearing a new shirt and holding the mop and bucket starring at Alice's wide eyes and my still shocked expression

'' uhh are you guys ok whats up what are you guys gonna talk about '' He asked while Alice gave me a pleading glance . i sorted through my head what are we gonna talk about and WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO SAY TO EDWARD !

* * *

ok **thats the chapter and my arm/wrist is pn fire i would have kept writing buy my arm is killing me im gonna go get some ice now ill post another chapter real soon and ill try not to get hit by any cars :P sry if theres any spelling mistakes im in pain so im not gonna fix them alll sooo ya ... review chao**

**MizzKlutz - literally**


	4. Ruined My Life Completely

**WELLL HELLO :) thx to everyone who reviewd it means alot and thx to the peeps who cared for my arm its feeling...so sry it took awhile for me to update but christmas and new years was crazy for me i HOPE EVERY ONE HAD A GREAT HOLLIDAY XD so ya enjoy ...**

* * *

**BPOV**

''Well what are you guys talking about ?'' Edward asked seeming annoyed when neither me or Alice were answereing .

'' UHm I was saying to Alice that i think we should talk about how im going to get all this uhh pancake mix out of my hair and clothes ...ya thats it '' i said trying to sound sure of my self._it didnt work i suck at lieing..._

''realy'' Edward asked cocking his right eyebrow.

'' ya realy'' i said looking for an excape i wouldn't tell Edward about Jasper and Alice it wasnt my secret to tell and another thing how do you tell a person _' hey your baby sister is banging your best friend oh and im sure you no Jaspers 18 so that makes alice a minor '_ Psht uhh no.

'' Then why dose alice look surprised and scared'' HE said knowing that im lieing.

'' Because Edward i was surprised 'cus' Bella asked me to help her with her hair and clothes when does that ever happen ?'' Alice spoke keeping her face blank

'' Righhhtt '' he said in a sarcastic manor. '' Whatever im going to get this cleaned up you guys go ...do what weird girls do '' he said while starting to mop. as soon as he turned his focus on the floor i grabed Alice's arm and rushed her up to her bedroom. Once we were in her room i noticed how much it has changed from when we where kids she no longer had a single but but a double it wasnt the bright pink that if you stare at it to long your eyes hurt it was a nice moca colour in the middle of the room was her bed at left side was a door going into her closet then on the same side was he vanity beside her window to the right was a small tabe holding a t.v.

She closed her door then took my hand leading me to her bathroom once we were there she washed my hair in the sink in silance i could tell she was a bit tense. after we went into her closet and she gave me a shirt that was big on her ; my pants wern't that bad so they were ok , i felt as if this silence was going to rip me apart so i spoke .

'' so how long have you and Jasper bin uh.. thing'' i asked as i sat on her vanity stool while she brushed my hair.

'' Uhh 6 months'' she said softly . WHAT !

''SIX MONTHS how did i not see that ?'' i asked staring at her with wide eyes.

'' I guess we're good at keeping secrets . untill now that is ... OMIGOSH BELLA YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME YOU WONT TELL EDWARD HE WILL KILL JASPER '' she said with pleading eyes

'' dont worry alice i wont ...can i ask you a question though'' i asked being carful how i was going to ask this question.

''umm...okay '' she said while she finished tying up my hair .

''did you and jasper .. you no ...have _..._sex'' i asked

'' ya we did - she said softly- and it was the first time he said he loved me Bella ...he made me feel so special.'' she said wilth a whole hearted smile.

'' just be careful ok and if you ever need someone to talk to im hear for you '' i said turnig so i could give her a hug.

'' thanks Bella and ill keep that in mind.''

After our talk she told me she was going to stay in her room for a bit and i made my way downstairs. i walked to the kitchen noticing it was clean amd pancake mix free. i herd foot steps and turnd to see Edward walking up from the basment .

''' Hey You and Alice talk about your stuff '' he said with air quotes.

'' we sure did.. so um what do you want to do ?'' i asked as he opend the fridge.

''well first im going to make myself a sandwich because you clearly can't make pancakes'' he said with smile '' and after we could watch a movie ''.

For the remainder of the day thats what we did we hung out. Around 5:30 pm my mom called telling me to come home for dinner.

''Ok mom ill be there in a minute'' i said while hanging up my cell.

'' so your leaving now '' Edward asked from his position on the couch.

''yeah my mom wants me home for dinner '' i said walking to the front door putting on my converse while Edward follow behind .

'' Well i had an awesome day with you Bella it reminded me of old times '' he smiled as i opend the front door and looked at him smiling back.

''ya i had a great time '' I gave him a hug and left crossing the lawn to my house . As i was walking up the porch i herd yelling coming from inside 'when i opend the door i herd my mother say somthing that ruined my life completely.

''CHARLIE SWAN I WANT A DIVORCE'' my mother shouted.

* * *

**OK so dont worry this isn't gonna be a cliffy dont youu worry it is kinda short i NO butt im gonna post another one tomorrow when i get back from skool ... i already have it writen but i wonna add some this in their to make it awesome well till tomorrow :)**

**-MizzKLUT101**


End file.
